mondaijifandomcom-20200223-history
Volume 6
is the sixth volume of the Mondaiji-tachi Light Novel series. Summary THE PROBLEM CHILDREN HAVE ARRIVED! THE BETWEEN CREATION GIFT HOLDERS HAS OFFICIALLY STARTED! The lower levels of Little Garden have just suffered attacks from the Lord Alliance. Hence there have been a call for the few Masters to gather in Kouen City. The Names who were known as the Demon Lord defeating Community had also been invited but since KuroUsagi has been given an off day to relax herself, the three problem children have started to run amock while seeking out interesting stuff to play! At the same time, Jin and Percher who had formed a Master and servant relation had met their old friend---North Side's Master Sandora. But this time, Sandora had used a cowl to hide her facial features and was travelling with the subordinates of the Lord Alliance who had previously made KuroUsagi retreat in defeat---Rin and His Highness! Chapters ::*Illustrations ::*Prologue ::*Chapter 1 ::*Chapter 2 ::*Chapter 3 ::*Interlude ::*Chapter 4 ::*Chapter 5 ::*Chapter 6 ::*Chapter 7 ::*Chapter 8 ::*Epilogue ::*Afterwords Character Appearances New Characters Demon King of Confusion Willa-the-Ignis-Fatuus Maxwell Gallery Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v06 000.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v06 001a.jpg|Willa: Your head, are you alright? Yō: Huh, well...? Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v06 001b.jpg|The town of fire and glass Kouen City. Because Black Rabbit is on vacations, 3 Children are in freedom! Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v06 001c.jpg|Jin: I did not know... Percher was gentle. Percher: Hah? Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v06 002-003.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v04 005-006.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v06 015.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v06 078.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v06 085.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v06 109.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v06 127.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v06 187.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v06 223.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v06 241.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v06 afterword.jpg|BACKSTAGE notice of what is COMING SOON!! YES! Shiroyasha: Sorry for the wait, everyone! This back stage will be a special one for side-characters! Leticia: We weren’t given any roles to play this time. Shiroyasha: I haven’t had any air time at all! Kouryuu: Talking about roles, Izayoi-kun’s role has been decreased significantly to be point of being pathetic right?Faceless: ……The next volume will be talking about this. Leticia: Some say that: “Izayoi has never been the main character.” Shiroyasha: Nn! The main cast for the next story will be Kuro Usagi and Izayoi! Please wait for us with much eagerness! Kouryuu: The Sneaker WEB has published the short story about Izayoi-kun and the others picking a present, so I will count on you guys for that side too. The black note: Volume seven is set to be published next Spring! Category:Volumes Category:Part 1